Hurricane Aaron
Hurricane Aaron was the first hurricane of the 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season and the first major hurricane of the season. In fact, it was the first storm overall. The storm is also notorious for being the most intense storm on the month of May in Atlantic basin history. Background Due to the massive amounts of methane speeding up global warming by an enormous amount, by the time the month of May had arrived, waters exceeding 80*F (26.5*C) had moved as far north as the northern parts of South Carolina, which was abnormal for this time of year. The same region recorded temperatures as warm as 77*F (25*C) extending at a depth of 100 feet, which was also unusual for the area. By the time Hurricane Aaron had arrived in the Bahamas, waters exceeding 82.5*F (28*C) extended as far north as Daytona Beach, Florida, making it possible for Hurricane Aaron to sustain hurricane strength for a long time. Meteorological History of Hurricane Aaron On May 9, 2020, a major tropical wave moved off the West Coast of Africa and started to interact with waters exceeding 86*F (30*C) and low vertical wind shear. Moving at a speed of 5 mph (8 km/h), the low pressure system eventually stirred up a tropical depression on May 12, 360 miles west of the Cape Verde Islands (which was unusual, as conditions are usually too harsh for tropical development close to the islands). The storm was estimated to have been 600 miles west of the Cape Verde Islands when, on May 13, the storm system intensified into a tropical storm. It was given the name Aaron. The storm began to increase in speed, to about 10 mph (16 km/h). By early morning, on May 14, the storm system had turned into the first hurricane of the season, with wind speeds estimated to be 75 mph (120 km/h). The storm system was also estimated to have had a diameter of 450 miles (720 km) and an eye exceeding 60 miles (96 km). The storm system intensified yet again, and 12 hours later, it was a Category 3 hurricane, with wind speeds exceeding 120 mph (190 km/h). The storm system remained that way for the next two days. Eventually, just before reaching the vicinity of the Turks and Caico Islands, the storm system intensified yet again, to a Category 5 hurricane, with 170 mph (275 km/h) winds and a pressure of 900 millibars. The storm missed the area by 75 miles (120 km), but the area still experienced sustained winds of 65 mph (105 km/h) and heavy rains. The storm system continued northwest, eventually reaching an eyewall replacement cycle. The storm system weakened to a low-end Category 2 hurricane (with a pressure of 960 millibars), but it grew to a diameter of 600 miles (960 km). The storm system then intensified back into a low-end Category 5 hurricane, with winds of 160 mph (260 km/h) and a pressure of 914 millibars. Hurricane-force winds extended approximately 135 miles (217 km) from the eye, which was estimated to have been 30 miles (48 km) across. On May 23, the storm system eventually hit the Bahamas at high-end Category 4 strength, with 155-mph (250 km/h) winds and a pressure of 922 millibars. Moving at a speed of 15 mph (24 km/h), the storm affected the Bahamas for hours. It eventually moved north, increasing in speed. It eventually hit South Carolina on May 24 as a Category 4 storm, with wind speeds of up to 145 mph (233 km/h). It died one day later, on May 25. Impact Turks and Caico Islands Just after Hurricane Aaron intensified into a Category 5 hurricane, the storm system swung north, sparing the islands from total devastation, but the storm system affected the region with high-end tropical-gale-force winds and heavy rains. 7 were killed, with over 20 more injured. Bahamas The storm system struck Nassau, the capital, with high-end Category 4 force winds. The storm's radius of maximum winds extended 37.5 miles (60 km), so the storm system exposed Nassau to winds in excess of 130 mph (210 km/h) for over two hours. The storm system also produced a storm surge of 20 feet (6 meters). The storm system caused significant damage all over the Bahamas, especially in Nassau. After the storm system left, Aaron left much the region in ruins. A total of 208 people were dead, 150 of which were in Nassau. Over $10.4 billion in damage was done. United States South Carolina Hurricane Aaron continued north, making landfall in the city of Charleston, South Carolina as a Category 4 hurricane, with wind speeds of up to 145 mph (233 km/h) and a pressure of 930 millibars. The storm system was estimated to have had hurricane-force winds extending at a diameter exceeding 200 miles (320 km/h), which tropical-gale-force wind extending at a total diameter exceeding 500 miles (800 km/h). The storm system slammed into Charleston at high-tide, producing a storm surge of 23 feet (7 meters). The high winds pelted the region for hours, causing major wind damage. Total damages pushed up to $40 billion, while the death toll reached up to 437 people. Another 33 died in the rest of South Carolina and North Carolina. Aftermath The US army got involved in the Bahamas, and some reported that there was devastation everywhere, "almost like a war zone." Aaron had left the region devastated. However, it took just weeks to fix up most of the damage. Category:2020-29 Atlantic Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Future storms Category:Future storms Category:List Of Africa Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes